Genocide
by sycayersou
Summary: Vampires discovered, genocide, blah blah blah. Same old, really. So Carlisle and co. actually have a real plot to react to, not just some mushy love story with Edward and Bella. Though that's still there, too.
1. Prologue: The neophyte

_**Author's Note:** Why does always do something stupid to the layout of my writing?? ARGH!!_

_I have no intention to bring the OCs here back at any point in the story. This is just background information, setting the scene, if you will. For some absurd reason I wanted to start the ball rolling in England. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Oh, well. If you don't like this prologue, I suppose once I have sufficient chapters i can do away with it. Let me know.  
Also, any criticisms or things-I-can-do-to-make-it-better (constructive criticisms? That would've been too to-the-point), please let me know. I always like to better my writing._

_Now, on with the story! Err... or... prologue... whatever..._

* * *

Clouds are not an uncommon situation in the majority of England. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to find more than seven days of sunshine, in any given place, in an entire year. This was precisely the reason Charlotte Reed had chosen varying areas of England to reside in over the past century-and-a-half.

She cast an eye, dark as obsidian (and no less beautiful), out of the window of her train compartment and glanced momentarily into the air. It was beginning to rain, with no signs of sun in the immediate future. That suited her perfectly, and, satisfied, she allowed her gaze to fall upon the young girl who sat, trembling slightly, on the seat opposite her.

The train rocked almost imperceptibly as it tore through the countryside.

"Why, what's the matter, child?" There was a distinct note of mockery in Charlotte's velvet-like voice, and she knew it.

"I- I..." The girl, who couldn't possibly have been older than fourteen years, appeared to be unsure of quite how to verbalise her fears. It caused Charlotte a great, if slightly sadistic, pleasure to see. "Am I- Are you going to... _kill_... me?"

"Oh, absolutely." The girl recoiled, probably from the lack of concern in Charlotte's voice. Charlotte couldn't care less.

"But... _Why_? Why me?" Her eyes were wide, though not, Charlotte noted with some surprise, with fear. She seemed _intrigued_. A reaction quite unexpected.

"Because, girl, I am a vampire." She replied, matter-of-factly, "Which means I need blood to survive. And you smelled nice. Almost _chocolatey_."  
The girl responded with a nervous laugh.

"Do you think I'm joking?"

* * *

It had been exactly one week since her encounter with that terrifying, horribly beautiful woman. Somehow, unbelievably, she had managed to escape, though not without some scars to remember her near-death-experience by.

Only, now... she was _different_. It was a tiny change, but she could feel it nonetheless. She was stronger, faster, more beautiful although her features were the same. She was pale, she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. And she thirsted for blood. She had become like that woman, a vampire, and this truth both repulsed and thrilled her simultaneously. She was indestructible. She was immortal.

But that thirst... that terrible, burning thirst, threatening to consume her if she dared deny herself blood. She had to quench that _thirst_.

Without control of herself, without realising, she rampaged. She killed and drank from almost anybody who was unfortunate enough to cross her path.

And then, inevitably, she was apprehended.


	2. Chapter 2: A slight problem

_**Author's Note:** I apologise for the shortness. I was pushed for time. I intended to make it longer, but my muse left me. Next chapter will be far, far longer. Honest! ._

_Only seven hundred and fifteen words, including Author's Note. That truly is pathetic._

_I really am, truly sorry._

_Also, I owe a disclaimer:_ _I do not own Twighlight, New Moon, Eclipse, Isabella Swan, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen (?), Jasper (Whitlock) Hale or Rosalie Hale, nor any of the other characters associated with the series. I am simply a fanatic._

* * *

Isabella Swan didn't usually read the newspapers unless she'd been following a particular story (for whatever reason that may be), but that morning, the front-page article caught her attention.

**VAMPIRE COVEN LOCATED  
IN NORTHWEST ENGLAND.**

It wasn't exactly local, and it was probably a hoax or an exaggeration, but it was enough to make her pick up the paper and read on. By the second line, she felt queasy, and by the end of the paragraph she had sprinted to her truck and driven as fast as the thing would take her, paper still in hand, to the Cullens' home.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, calm down, okay?" Bella glared up at Edward Cullen, who was currently gripping her shoulders firmly (mainly because she was getting slightly hysterical). "Whatever it is these people think they've found, all likelihood is that it _isn't_ a group of vampires. And besides, this is the twenty-first century. Who'd believe- what?" This last question was directed at Alice, who had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I _think_," She replied, clearly weighing her words very carefully, "we might have a slight problem on our hands."

Edward responded by staring incredulously at her.

"See, the thing is," Alice continued, clearly still treading the thin ice very carefully, "they're pretty serious about this Vampire Hunt, or whatever it is they're calling it. I mean, it'll probably amount to nothing, but we'd better be careful for a while..."

Bella saw the look that passed between the 'siblings', and frowned.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" Alice smiled, a little too blithely, "You know my visions aren't always so accurate, and there's no point in worrying about something in the distant future that might not even happen." She shrugged, and Bella turned back too Edward, glaring again.

"_See_?" Her tone of voice was mutinous. "Fist the newspapers, now Alice is having visions... _And you're not even the slightest bit worried_?!"

It only infuriated her more when Edward laughed.

"Honestly, Bella. What human could catch a... one of us? And even if they did, you've heard, you've _seen_ how difficult we are to kill." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm more worried about _you_, if I'm being frank. This just seems like a perfect opportunity for your horrendous luck to kick in."

"And besides, Bella," Alice interjected happily, "_we_ have an added edge." She tapped her head in a childish 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' manner, and giggled. "We'll just have to take a few precautions, and all will be rainbows and sunshine... Or whatever the equivalent to _that_ is here in Forks."

Bella grumbled some noncommittal response, and allowed the topic of conversation to change, though she was still highly concerned.

* * *

Somewhere in England, crowds were raging, marching on the large country house of a well-known entrepreneur and his family.

"Vampires!" One man shouted.

"Come out and face us, you worthless leeches!" Another bellowed. Somewhere in the crowd, a baby began to cry, and suddenly the whole group of people was screaming insults.

Inside, the family were planning their escape route, even though they knew the house was surrounded. They didn't mind harming a few humans in the process.

* * *

"So how do we handle this?"

"We don't. It will smooth itself over, like the last time. And the time before that. There is no need for us to involve ourselves."

"No... Something isn't right. It's different to the other times."

"How so?"

"They have a chance of victory. I don't know how. But they do."

"I see."


End file.
